Megatron and Dinobot
by SophieHolmes.59
Summary: It is a story on Megatron and Dinobot. In this story Megatron shows his caring side for Dinobot.
1. Megatron and Dinobot

Dinobot's log:

Many years ago back on the Golden Age of Cybertron I was a well known fighter. I loved to got to the arena and go fight there. But while I was training in the arena I meet this young mech called Megatron.

Megatron was a big fan of my work and he became impsired to become a warrior also. From then we trained togther and became close like brother until that fatful day arrived.

Megatron saw the path to evil and he desided to follow that path and eventually became evil himself. That path was the worst move that Megatron could ever follow yet he did.

And to this very day he is still that wacked up evil mech that I once called my brother.

I have been with Megatron for eons now and still he treats me like a sack of energon being dragged around by him.

Well thats all I have for now.

Dinobot out..

Sigh.. 'Why Megatron choose the path of evil I have no clue, but one thing I do know is that once he makes up his mind you can't make him change it' Dinobot said with a sigh.

'Hey there Dinobot what you up ta?' Terrorsaur asked.

'Nothing of interest why do you ask' Dinobot answered.

'Oh just wondering that's all' Terrorsaur said.

'If you say so' Dinobot said and started to walk away.

'Hey what up!' Terrorsaur yelled.

'What is it?' Dinobot asked.

'Megatron wanted ta see ya for some reason' Terrorsaur said.

'Ok so were is he' Dinobot said.

'At the bridge' Terrorsaur said.

'Ok then Thx' Dinobot said.

At the bridge...

'Ah Dinobot I was expecting you, yess' Megatron said.

'What did you want me for sir?' Dinobot asked.

'Ah yet another good question Dinobot, yess' Megatron said not really anwering Dinobot's question.

'I ordered you here for a good reason' Megaton said.

'Which is?' Dinobot asked.

Megatron stood up and walked over to Dinobot and said..

'This' Megatron said leaning down to Dinobot's size and kissed him straight on the lips!

'Mmm!' Dinobot murmured in shock.

A few minutes later...

'Hey sir I got this package for you and...' Terrorsaur stopped in mid sentence to see Megatron and Dinobot making out.

'What the Primus is going on here?' Terrorsaur said shocked.

That caught Megatron's attention and he didn't look to happy.

'Arghhh' Megatron said with a growl.

'Thus gives you this package so please forgive me' Terrorsaur said..

'Give me that' Megatron said as he was given the package.

Megatron opens the package to see that it was his old sword from the gladiators.

'Who sent this?' Megatron asked.

'I did' Dinobot said.

'What?' Megatron said in shock.

'I wanted you to remember the good times we had togther back on Cybertron' Dinobot said.

'Dinobot you went to all that trouble just so you could bring me an old memory back?' Megatron asked.

'Yes and thus hoped it worked' Dinobot said.

'It did, yess' Megatron said smiling.

'My brother' Megatron finished.

...

' you two are related?' Terrorsaur asked confused.

'Hahaha no we were just brothers in fighting' Megatron said laughing.

'And it was very good fun to if you don't mind me saying' Dinobot added.

'Cause not' Megatron said.

'Oh..key..then I'll just leave you two alone then' Terrorsaur said running off.

'Mmm typical' Megatron said.

'Yes I agree' Dinobot said.

T.B.C

Hope you enjoyed!

By Sophie.H!


	2. Megatron and Dinobot 2

Last time:

'Mmm typical' Megatron said.

'Yes I agree' Dinobot said.

What happen's next? Lets find out...

Terrorsaur's Log:

It's been a week since that day and ever since Megatron has been picking on me. Dinobot doesn't seem to mind his behavour but I do! Ever since I walked in on him was the biggest mastake I have ever made. Whatever that thing Megatron was doing to Dinobot didn't look very nice, I think it's called 'Kissing' or 'Making Out' as they put it. I thought it was a horrible sight but I still wonder what it feels like to be swept off your feet by a kiss...

Well thats all I have.

Terrorsaur out...

'Man that was an horrible sight I hope I never do that again' Terrorsaur sighed.

'But still...I wonder..' Terrorsaur's thoughts were cut short when Megatron walked in..

'Wonder about what excally?' Megatron asked.

'Err...I..er..It's nothing' Terrorsaur said.

'Oh really, well that's not what your report says' Megatron said reading Terrorsaurs log entery.

'Hey don't read that, it's private!' Terrorsaur said blushing..

'Mmm..' Megatron said as he read over the bit were Terrorsaur had confest.

'You wonder what Kiss would feel like?' Megatron said

'Err.. a little bit..why?' Terrorsaur said blushing.

'Because I will anwser your wonders' Megatron said.

'Wha?' Terrorsaur said before Megatron picked him off his feet and kissed him.

'Mmm' Terrorsaur's optics shot open with suprise..

5 minutes later, Megatron started to use his glossa which suprised Terrorsaur.

(Oh Primus this feels good) Terrorsaur thought while moaning..

(Now you know Terrorsaur) Megatron thought.

7 minutes later...

'Huhuhu' Terrorsaur panted as Megatron slipped out his glossa from his mouth.

'Well?' Megatron asked..

'It was good' Terrorsaur said blushing lighlty..

'I'm glad, now back to work' Megatron said.

'Yes sir' Terrorsaur said smiling..

Some time later...

'Megatron we have a Maximal incoming in Sector Sigma' Dinobot said..

'And closing in fast' Dinobot added.

'Fire the cannons!' Megatron ordered.

'Yes sir, cannons online' Dinobot said.

'FIRE!' Megatron yelled.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

...

'Did we get them?' Megatron asked.

'I can't tell it's to cloudy to see' Dinobot said.

'That will not do, noo' Megatron said.

'Wait a minute.' Dinobot said.

'Yes?' Megatron asked.

'We got something, or someone' Dinobot said.

'Exellent, yess' Megatron said.

..

'NOO! Rhinox!' Cheetor yelled.

'Urrr' Rhinox groaned in pain..

'Don't move big green or ya'll hurt ya seen' Rattrap said.

'I..wasn't..planning..to' Rhinox just managed to say..

'Take it easy Rhinox just take a break big guy you earned it' Optimus said.

...

'We hit Rhinox sir' Dinobot said

'Good, yess' Megatron said.

'But he is still alive' Dinobot added.

'That is not so good, noo' Megatron said.

'Shall I call for back up sir?' Dinobot asked.

'Yes, send in the flyers' Megatron said.

'Yes Megatron' Dinobot said.

...

'Why purple bot send uzz on suadide mision?' Wazzbinator asked.

'Because, you idiot, were the only ones who can fly' Terrorsaur said.

'Yezz, but purple bot can fly too' Wazzbinator said.

'You do have a point, anyway we have orders lets just keep it with that shall we' Terrorsaur said.

'Ok' Wazzbinator buzzed.

...

'We got incoming boggies!' Cheetor yelled.

'Don't just stand there furball shoot at 'em' Rattrap said.

'Ok!' Cheetor snapped.

'Fire!' Optimus said..

...

'Man down, we got a man down' Dinobot said.

'Slag those two are idiots, well if you want something done right do it yourself' Megatron said.

'Is there anything I can do sir?' Dinobot asked.

'Yes stay here incase the Maximals decide to come topside' Megatron said.

'Yes sir' Dinobot said.

..

'Oh Primus noo, we got Megatron incoming' Cheetor yelled.

'Like I said were all gonna die' Rattrap said.

'For once I agree with you' Cheetor said.

'Come on men we can't give up now' Optimus said.

'But Boss monkey this is sueaside' Rattrap pointed out.

'Well if we go out, we go out fighting!' Optimus said.

'Optimus I got an idea' Rattrap said.

'What is it?' Optimus asked.

'I'll go topside and shut down the main power grid and then I'll shut the whole thing down' Rattrap said.

'Ok but be careful' Optimus warned.

'I always am' Rattrap said.

...

'Maximal signature detected' The computer said.

'Frag this' Dinobot said pulling out his sword.

'Hello main frame goodbye war zone' Rattrap said as he poped out of the air vent.

'You should of stayed in the air vent Vermin' Dinobot snarled.

'Oh slag' Rattrap said.

'Look I have no time for this right now Chopperface, now move it' Rattrap said.

'Make me' Dinobot smirked.

'Ok if you insist' Rattrap said.

Rattrap tryed to air kick him but Dinobot dodged it and sent Rattrap flying..

'ARGHHHH!' Rattrap yelled flying straight tewords a metal wall.

Dinobot having no choice saved Rattrap by catching him as he came flying teward him..

'Urghh' Rattrap groaned..

...

'What the slag?' Rattrap said a little confused then a lot when he saw Dinobot's face..

'Are you alright?' Dinobot asked with the rat in his arms.

' saved me..why?' Rattrap asked.

'It would be dishornerble to see a weak apponate be defeated that way' Dinobot said.

'Hey who you callin' weak pal' Rattrap shot up.

'You listen up good, I may be small but no-one and I mean no-one calls me weak and gets away with it!' Rattrap yelled.

'I'm sorry I disjudged you, you are a strong warrior for a small mouse' Dinobot said.

'Hey..' Rattrap giggled.

'I'm gald your ok' Dinobot said.

'Me too' Rattrap said.

'Hn' Dinobot smirked..

...

'Rhinox are you ok?' Cheetor asked.

'Yeah, but shouldn't Rattrap have offline the ship by now?' Rhinox asked.

'Yeah that is weried' Cheetor said.

..

'Oh slag I almost forgot, I have to offline the ship's main frame' Rattrap said.

'Let me help with that' Dinobot said getting up and pushing a near by button.

'Thx alot Dinobot I owe ya one' Rattrap said.

'Don't meantion it' Dinobot said.

'Oh yeah and one more thing' Rattrap said.

'Yes?' Dinobot asked.

'Thx for the rescue' Rattrap said getting up and jumping on Dinobot and kissing him..

'...' Dinobot looked suprised..

A few minutes later..

'Huhuhu, lets not fight for now key' Rattrap said.

'Agreed' Dinobot said.

...

'Finally the shelds are down now lets blow this ship and get out of here' Cheetor said..

..

'Oh and yeah you might want to come with me' Rattrap said.

'Why?' Dinobot asked.

'This ship is gonna blow that's why' Rattrap said.

'What?' Dinobot said.

'I'll explain later lets just get the frag out of here' Rattrap yelled.

...

'Look there's Rattrap, now lets blow this joint' Cheetor said.

'You got it' Rhinox said.

..

BOOOOMMMMM!

Shake...

'Wooooowwww...That was a one' Cheetor said.

'I agree' Dinobot said poping out of the shadows with Rattrap..

'Hey, Rattrap what is this Pred doing with you?' Cheetor asked.

'He saved my butt, so in return I saved his' Rattrap said.

'I see' Cheetor said..

'Is there anything wrong?' Dinobot asked.

'No..no everything is peachy' Cheetor said.

'Don't listen to the kid he's just cranky, because your here' Rattrap said.

'I am not cranky' Cheetor said.

'Sure your not' Rattrap teasted..

...

'So Optimus how about we let old Chopperface join us?' Rattrap asked.

'Mmm..I don't see why not' Optimus said.

'Yes' Rattrap said smiling at Dinobot.

'Welcome aboard Dinobot' Optimus said.

'It is my pleasure' Dinobot said..

'Now will you help me with Rhinox, Dinobot' Optimus said..

'Yes sir' Dinobot said smiling..

T.B.C..

By Sophie.H

Hope u enjoyed!


End file.
